


a beautiful, perfect world - hermitcraft

by shishwamy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Moonlight SMP
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, doc is just perpetually confused and terrified, im very disturbed by doc's tag, impulse and doc interactions are good, impulse travels through time 2 electric boogaloo, please dont ship the hermits akjshskjkjwkjs, zedaph says fuck capitalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishwamy/pseuds/shishwamy
Summary: Impulse, Zedaph, and Doc walk through the Infinity Portal, and problems occur.
Kudos: 39





	a beautiful, perfect world - hermitcraft

The sun’s wings of brilliance stretched over the horizon, shedding its light perfectly over Area 77’s buildings and bunkers, which Scar had worked tirelessly on for months. The former government containment facility had since become a theme park, but every creature, machine, and anomaly remained very real.

Doc had invited Tango, Impulse and Zedaph to come visit these oddities, more specifically to try out the Infinity Portal. It had been something many of the Hermits had wanted to do since Area 77 and its findings became public. It was a first come first serve basis, and Team ZIT were the first to come, and the first to be served.

Two of the three men had come to view what the facility had in store. Impulse and Zed descended from the skies, landing quite clumsily on the tarmac that marked the facility’s roads. Doc, who had been awaiting their arrival, waved to the two Hermits in greeting before joining them.

“Hey, guys!” Doc welcomed them, shaking both of their hands. “Nice to see you both. Where’s Tango at?”

Zed was the respondent. “He couldn’t make it. His redstone broke, from what I’ve heard. He said he’d be okay with having his tour later.” 

“Ah. Grian.” Doc stroked his chin knowingly, provoking a chuckle from Impulse and Zed. “Well then, I guess I can’t keep you two waiting.” The Hermit unfurled his elytra, suggesting that the other two did the same, and took off with a bit of rocket spam. Zedaph and Impulse followed suit, and after a very short flight, the trio stood before the gaping Netheresque portal. Sparkling diamonds sat where obsidian should be. Impulse’s eyes were especially bright, shining like Nether stars in his awe.

“Dude!” Zed nudged Impulse’s arm with his elbow, a snarky grin spreading across his cheeks. “I think capitalism’s spoiled you a bit.”

“Oh, shut up!” Impulse retorted, chuckling. 

“Alright, alright. Settle down.” Doc hushed Impulse and Zed. When both of them had been thoroughly hushed, he began to speak. “This is the Infinity Portal. This portal holds the power to take you anywhere your heart desires. You want to go to Season 5? The portal will take you there. It’s like a pool of knowledge, nothing is beyond its reach.”

Zedaph looked intrigued. “Can we go in?” He cocked his head to the side.

Doc abstained from replying for a minute. “Well… I don’t see why not, but the portal hasn’t been tested for stability. Actually, I’ll come with you two.” The Hermit seemed a little hesitant. Actually, he seemed a lot hesitant. Before Zed could comment on it, he quickly piped up; “Let’s go!”

The trio of Hermits stepped into the portal one by one. Doc went first, then Impulse, and then it was Zed’s turn. After the portal had swallowed his two friends, he stepped in. Almost immediately, he felt like his atoms were being ripped from him, and then immediately reforming into a whole, albeit dizzy, Zedaph. When he stepped into the other side, he couldn’t believe his eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> i still dont know how this site works


End file.
